April's Fool
by Toki the Drummer
Summary: April 1st, the Day of the Prankster. Zim has taken this customs to a whole new extreme leaving the bitter taste of revenge in Dib's mouth. Forming the most terrible prank ever, he decides to get the Irken back by making him believe he actually died. Could it truly end up in Dib's premature burial or will Zim realize what's happening and find him in time? ZADR content inside.
1. Chapter 1: Missing You

**April's Fool**

**(A short Zadr Story)**

**Chapter 1: Missing You.**

_The... Dib... is dead?_

Zim's, now, almost lifeless brown eyes glanced around the crowd of gathered people dressed in black. His usual paranoia and fear gone. He pushed himself through the arguably small crowd and made his way to the front to see for himself. He couldn't believe the hushed rumors his antennae had caught. It couldn't be true. The little Invader just refused to believe it- the thought had caused him too much pain._Dib, you stupid human! You can't be-_

He froze.

In front of him was a black coffin, being ready to get buried beneath the ground. It was very elegant and expensive looking, and yet it seemed to fit Dib perfectly. Flowers (from Professor Membrane and the other Professors who couldn't make it) aligned the grave already. Red, purple, blue, many different colors making it look strangely soft. Pictures of Dib could be seen behind them as they swayed in the gentle warm breeze of spring. Zim, surprisingly, was in almost every one of them if not all. Zim closed his eyes, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach, all remaining emotions faded. He felt nothing, but a sharp agonizing pain in his chest.

Tears...

Tears slid across his cheek and fell to the ground below. Letting out a soft sob, the curious alien was only able to open one eye to see what was making the liquid fall on his face. He silently lifted up one hand and brushed it across his cheek before he brought it up to examine it._What... what is this? What... what am I doing? ... Why?_ The Invader could only close his eye again and clench that hand close to his chest. Letting out another low sob.

_These... these feelings.._

... What are they?

The coffin groaned suddenly as they began to lower it into the giant hole. Zim quickly jerked up his bowed head and looked into the darkness he would lose Dib to, a low growl rumbled in his throat. He couldn't let this happen- it just wasn't how it was suppose to end! He reached out his gloved hand to try and reach the coffin as if trying to touch Dib for the last time. Pain was embedded deep in his heart.

His glove grazed the box.

"N.. no, wait!" His voice was hoarse and hard to hear over the wind. That, or his demand had been ignored. It went it. Making a loud THUNK that caused Zim to cringe. He sadly glanced back down to the coffin for the final time before the dirt was dumped on top of it. Everyone was dismissed but he didn't seem to notice or hear the preacher calling the burial to an end. The Invader just stood there silently, staring into the dirt with a blank face. Hurt clear in his gaze. For once, the little Irken was lost on what to do next. His brain not wanting to put things together- until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

He hissed and spun around. "Don't touch me!" A low growl. He still wasn't acting like himself. Zim's usual reply would have been something like 'filthy, filthy germs!' with an added 'I mean.. I'm normal, see?' and then do something stupid. Yet he could do nothing more then glare at the elderly preacher with hatred and contempt.

".. easy there kid, easy. It will all be ok. I promise. Why not come back later when we get him completely buried and tombstone in."

The words were all fuzzy to him, but he got the jest. Zim needed to leave so the humans could finish their business with the grave. He would be welcome to come back later when they finished. With a bowed head he left the graveyard, sullen. Tears began to fall down his face again, but he ignored them, uncaring to who saw the grand Invader broken and upset. There was only one place now he could head to sort out his feelings; home. Yet, that place wasn't so interesting now either. Without Dib trying to get in and foil his mission, it just didn't seem like fun anymore. Not to mention an eager Gir would be waiting for him to barely cross the threshold before lunging on top of Zim- which he definitely wasn't in the mood for. With no where else to go though, he had no choice. His direction was set for home. The walk was silent and lonely. Still no signs of his paranoia or fear but only anguish. He had made sure to skip the path that cuts in front of Dib's house.

Finally, he approached the door, raising his hand up hesitantly to grab the doorknob. Memories flashed through his head of how many times Dib had touched that same exact doorknob and for what reason. The Invader pulled his hand away quickly a pained expression crossing his face as if he had been zapped. "W.. what the-?!" He stared at the knob- like it was a venomous snake. Thankfully, Gir had heard his master through the door...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! Masteeersss hooomme!" He squealed and ran to the door throwing it open. "I MIIISSSED YOU Ma-" The dysfunctional SIR unit paused once it noticed the broken look across Zim's face. He glanced at Zim quietly. Zim only angrily pushed Gir out of the way to let himself in.  
"Move Gir, you're in the way!"  
"Buu-... what's wroong?"

Zim didn't answer, doing his best to ignore him. He wanted nothing to do with his base, or Gir, or anything for that matter. He sat down on the couch silently, staring into the t.v but not really seeing what was moving along the screen. All he could see, was Dib. It frightened, enraged, and yet made him rather curious. Yet, the more and more he thought about it, the more and more depressed the Irken had become until he was finally hanging his head, eyes clamped shut, with tears streaming down his face.

Gir looked on in strange silence before feeling sad himself, sensing Zim's sadness. "Awww, looks like someone needs a hug!" He walked over toward Zim and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug and for once, the Irken accepted it. He hugged Gir back as he began to cry on the little robot's shoulder. Gir was the only one left here that Zim actually could call a 'friend' now. It hurt him to feel so alone again.

After all the sobbing was done he pulled away staring at Gir. "I... I just don't get it," Zim sniffled quietly. "I should be feeling VICTORY! Not this... mopey icky sadness... What is wrong with me, Gir?" Gir stared back and shrugged.  
"I dunno, what happened?"

Long moments of silence passed. When Gir was just about to speak up Zim finally spoke, the tears all dried up but it was clear he was still broken and devastated. "... Dib... is dead."  
"Whaaaa-?! Noooo! Not the big-headed boy! Not Master's only friend! WHYYYY? WHYYYYY?!" Gir began to tear up and cry (obnoxiously)loud. Zim growled and pushed the robot away not wanting to deal with his whiny SIR unit.  
"Shut up, Gir! And his head WASN'T big!"  
"... Imma go make waffles- it's what he would have wanted me to do." The crying had suddenly ceased. Gir had said it in such a happy and chipper mood- yet it didn't shock Zim at all. His robot hadn't seemed to understand anything or any emotion that was going on.

He sighed and laid himself down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Once again lost on what to do now. Things just wouldn't be fun anymore. What would be the point in taking over Earth without being able to rub it in Dib's face? What was the point in making plans without Dib there to ruin them? What was the point in trying to do anything without Dib there to stop him? ... What was the point on living without Dib there to live with?

Zim suddenly sat halfway up and shook his head rapidly, a determined look crossing his face. "What the Irk am I thinking?! Getting depressed like a human monkey would- that isn't ZIM! ZIM would NEVER get upset over the death of his worst enemy! I should be rejoicing in his death, wallowing in happiness that I can finally rule the world- and I don't need Dib here to try and stop me! I don't need him to try and please My Tallest!" His voice echoed around the room ringing in his ears. After a few minutes of silence passed he collapsed back down to the couch, sad once more. Head bowed and eyes closed. "Oh... who am I trying to fool?" He opened one eye to stare at the ceiling. "Why do I feel the way I do?" He took out his contacts and pulled off his wig.

"It's because he was your ooooonnnllly frriiiiend...~" He could hear Gir call from the kitchen. "No one asked YOU, Gir! Besides, me and Dib were ENEMIES, not friends! ENEMIES!"  
"Aww!, but don't you see?" Gir poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. A happy look. "You became friends over the years!"

Silence.

Zim looked back up toward the ceiling. _Friends?... Is that what you would have called us, Dib?... friends? I.. I guess we did... sorta._ "I mean, we DID save Earth together a couple of times."  
"Mhhhmmmm!~"

The Invader let out a soft sigh. "So maybe, that's why it hurts so bad... but... I thought friends weren't even THIS close... what more could there be?" Gir was too tied up in waffle making to answer. So instead of waiting he only stared at the ceiling in silence, waiting for the minutes to tick by for him to go visit Dib again.

The minutes felt like a lifetime, to Zim.

Once the Irken was finally able to take his eyes off the ceiling his eyes immediately went to the clock. _Eleven at night... it should be ready._ Zim sat up silently so not to wake the sleeping SIR unit beside the couch. He didn't want to alert Gir or else he just might want to come with him to the cemetery and if he had said no, pitched a fit until he got it his way and Zim REALLY didn't need the added stress. Besides, he needed to spend time alone with Dib. He had felt like he never even did get to give a proper goodbye to the human before they buried him into the cold Earth. Where he too would be alone for the rest of his life. Zim shuddered at the thought- for some odd reason it scared the shit out of him.

He made his way toward the door and creaked it open just enough to where he could slide his body through the small crack and shut it silently before turning his back toward the base. He had to make it to the cemetery. He had to see Dib one last time before he would try and figure out where to go from here. Or maybe, he just needed someone to talk to? Who would actually listen to him if he were here- like Dib always did. Zim shut his eyes bitterly and began to walk toward the direction of the graveyard. He had decided to keep his disguise at home and evade all humans who were out. Not a very easy task, but one he was willing to take- to please the Dib.

The streets were eerily silent and cold. It wasn't usual for no humans to be out, yet as luck had it, he was left alone (besides his sad shadow) to walk the streets. Besides the soft breeze whistling through the streets, silence echoed around him. Leaving him time to brood and think before he even managed to get to the cemetery. _Stupid, stupid, what am I doing?! This... this isn't normal for me! I risk EVERYTHING for someone who isn't even here?! I risk the MISSION for this... PATHETIC dead human being?! MADNESS!_ He suddenly stopped in his tracks, head still lowered, as he felt a pang in his chest from the cruel words. "Why?" A soft whisper.

He continued edging closer toward the graveyard, refusing to think or speak anymore. He didn't need to risk himself further by speaking. Zim came up to the old rusted iron rickety fence that guarded the graveyard. It was open and two crows sat on both sides of the arch, staring down at him with red eyes. A warning, perhaps? He took a deep breath, ignoring the crows' stares and marched forward through the old gate and waded himself among the sea of graves, grass, and flowers. The smell of decay was strong from the older graves the newer smelt like fresh ground up dirt. This made it easier for Zim to locate his Dib's grave. Still, it took some time before his red orbs landed on the right grave- and the sight took his breath away.

A full moon shined high in middle of the sky seeming to hover right above Dib's grave. It's rays giving the stone a ghostly yet beautiful glow. The stars above sparkled like little diamonds embedded deep within the milky way of other stars. With no city lights to hide them, it looked literally, like a galaxy. Yet his eyes were focused solely on the grave itself. He could once again smell the fresh dirt as it mixed with the smells of the beautiful flowers circling the gravestone. They blew quietly in the wind barely rustling from the soft breeze. The colors seeming darker now then they did earlier, the moonlight giving them an unEarthly look. It was deathly silent in the graveyard, yet somehow it was relaxing. It eased Zim's nerves yet caused reality to finally sink it.

"Dib... is gone... forever."

The Invader slowly approached the gravestone, as if still unwilling to accept the fate of Dib. Once he got to the stone he fell to his knees, resting his forehead against the cool stone. He let a long time pass between him and the grave before speaking. His red eyes were half shut as glistening tears began to fall toward the grave once more. At first his strange worm-like tongue seemed swollen- no words would come out. Only choked up whimpers and sobs. But finally when he regained his composure, he spoke in a soft whispered tone- so only Dib's grave could hear.

"I wish you were here… then maybe you could help explain these weird feelings to me. You seemed to know a lot more about me- in that aspect anyway." A small smile as more tears began to fall. He lifted his head up and ungloved his hand. Three fingers reached out and gentle touched the stone, tracing Dib's name and 'April 1st' his death date. Another solemn and regretful look on his face. He seemed to be lost in thought as he continued to touch the cold stone- before he suddenly gripped both sides of it with both of his hands.

Anger and hatred burned in his red eyes.

"I was suppose to be the one to kill you, you filthy pig!" His fingers clenched the stone hard enough to where you could hear the stone beginning to crack under the strain. He growled, his voice raising. "I was suppose to be the one to watch you take you're last breath, I was the one who was suppose to have your blood all over me, I was suppose to be the one to hold your dying body in my arms!"

Silence.

Dead Silence.

When the anger died down Zim finally let go of the gravestone, his head bowed once more. When his hands moved, you could see crack marks where his fingers once were, yet the alien didn't seem to notice. He laid his forehead back down on the cold gravestone again. His antennae resting softly on the stone. His tears flowing faster then before, actually letting it all out this time. Crying, to his worst enemy. No, to the grave of his worst enemy. How ironic? "Look... look at what you have done to this mighty Irken Invader!... you have reduced me into a sniveling worm-baby... it's all you're fault!..." More silence as he continued to sob to himself, head against the grave. Long moments of time ticked by, yet the silence seemed to calm Zim. The cold of the stone wrapping itself around the alien's heart. He peered one red eye open to stare at the stone, a sad smile forming on his face.

"I'm already beginning to miss you…" He wrapped his two arms around the stone to hug it- as if it was Dib and whispered to it. "you might have been my enemy- but in a way Gir was right... you were my friend... you kept the boredness of DOOM away from me... you made things fun and more challenging... you gave my mission a little bit more meaning then My Tallest ever could!.." He paused and let out a weak laugh. "I had gotten so caught up in our little cat and mouse game, I actually had forgotten about the mission for a time! To eager to beat you at something, to finally destroy you-" his smile faded suddenly, his voice now full of sorrow as he pulled away looking toward the stone. "Now... look at were we sit... I win, but.. I also lose.. I lose more.. then just an enemy... I lose a friend..." He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying once more. He was sick of the tears.

Finally he looked toward the fresh dirt, and placed the palm of his hand against it.

"It must be.. so cold.. and dark... down there..." Suddenly following an urge, he laid down against the cold dirt, pressing his body as close to the grave as , wishing, that it would make a slight difference if he was uncomfortable, even though he knew nothing would reach Dib now. The thought sickened him and made him shudder. The walk there had reminded him, truly, how lonely he was without Dib.

"I wonder if you are as lonely as me..."

A long time passed as he laid against the cold dirt that shielded Dib's coffin. He was full of regrets, full of pain, full of sorrow. Zim wished he had been able to fight Dib away a little longer- that they could spend a little more time together then the time they had already shared. He felt as if he just couldn't move, so he wouldn't have to be alone again with the crows in the middle of a field surrounded by dead decaying bodies. So he wouldn't have to be alone again among the humans who are oblivious to every single thing Zim ever did and his crazy SIR unit. He actually had someone who would listen, fight back, and understand that he was a potential danger- and now, he was gone. For good.

When the moon began to set the Irken rose up from his spot. It had gotten warm where he had been laying, but warm enough to get through the six feet layer of dirt and into Dib's coffin? He doubted it. But there was no other point in staying in the graveyard to mope. He had came and said what he needed to say and even made his goodbye. So why linger when it's obvious that this was no trick, Dib was never going to come back to him. He placed one last ungloved hand on the grave, shed one last tear, before he turned his back toward Dib's grave and silently made his way out of the graveyard. He could see nothing but the paved road in front of him, everything else, the whole world, the soft spring breeze, all of it blurry and gone from his senses.

He hated leaving the smell of that fresh dirt.

There was nothing else he could do now, but once again head home and work on absolutely nothing. Things still weren't set straight in his mind. He still needed some more time to think on what was going to happen next. On what he was going to do with his time spend on Earth BESIDES try and rule it. The streets seemed more lonelier then before- the breeze that was once soft and welcoming now seemed cold and chilled him down to the bone. The once sweet moon was using shadows to play tricks on him as he walked through the desolate streets. So much had changed...

The door shut rather loudly as Zim entered his base for the second time. He accidentally tripped over Gir and went headfirst into the couch. Yet, he didn't yell or say anything. As if his voice had been robbed from him. There was only one other time he could remember such pain- and it wasn't even pain then! But sadness, mopiness... and that was when Dib had decided he would study that STUPID real-science stuff. But Dib came back to him then, there was no coming back this time.

"Master, what were you out doooin?" The Unit replied sleepily. "You gots mud on your uniform!" Zim sat up on the couch, head in his hands, not even looking at it.  
"I went to the graveyard."  
"... Ohhh yeeeeeaaa, I meant to ask you- what killed him?"  
"Shut up, Gir! I'm NOT in the mood to hear your annoying-"

Zim froze in mid-sentence.

What HAD finally destroyed Dib? He had never asked. The thought had never even crossed his mind. He had been too swallowed up by the thought of losing Dib to even THINK about what had taken Dib away from him. One eye widened curiously before he turned toward Gir. "Gir... you've just given me something to do with my life- find out what got Dib before me, and get REVENGE." Zim sneered evilly before petting the SIR unit. "That's a good boy Gir, when I get back home, I'll get you some cookies."  
"YAAAAAAAY! COOOKIES!"

Zim threw on his wig once more before painfully sliding in his contacts. "Ugh, Gir! Watch the house while I'm away. I'll be back home momentarily- there is only ONE person (besides the Professor) who knows what could have happened to Dib!" Gir's eyes turned red and and saluted.  
"Yes, sir!"

Contented, the Invader then headed back out into the cool spring night. Shutting the door hurriedly behind him. There was only one place to find this person- and he was thankful that it wasn't too far from his base. Yet, there was something very painful about that place- something that would once again resurrect old memories and cause him even more pain. Yet, it couldn't be done anywhere else- it was where he had to go. One destination;

Dib's House.

To go speak to his evil and cruel little sister. Yet even his slight discomfort and fear around her wouldn't stop him tonight. Tonight, he was on a mission entirely different then when Dib was there. He was on a mission for Revenge- and there will be blood spilled for destroying his friend and enemy. Even if he died himself trying, what else does he have to do? With determination burning in his eyes- he headed forward into the thick darkness of night.

_Gaz will know what happened to Dib, she has to!_

* * *

Happy early April Fools day, everyone! I posted this on D.A almost... on the spot, three years ago, and thought I should share it with Fanfic as well since we should have plenty of ZADR fans out here as well. It's a short story, originally meant to be a simple one shot but somehow with enough people became chapter related. So, without further ado, here is the very first chapter of April's Fool. Chapter 2 should be posted sometime before April 1st, and Chapter 3 on April 1st.

I hope you enjoy! If so, don't hesitate to leave feedback and lemme know how interested you are in me continuing the series. Otherwise I hope you all enjoy the day of the pranksters and have something truly evil planned.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of You

**April's Fool**

**(A short Zadr Story)**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming Of You...**

_Gasp..._

_Gasp..._

_Gasp..._

So hard... to breathe!

He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, frantic like a bird trying to escape it's hellish jail cell it called home. It beat a heavy, swift, rhythmic warning in his ear-

'No air, no air, NO FREAKING AIR!'

Another loud gasp for the quickly disappearing air, cold eyes sprang open and glared at the top of the casket glaring back down at him, mocking him about the situation he had gotten himself in to- or at least to him it was. The crushing jolt of the casket roughly striking the ground below had awakened him from his death-like slumber. Had he gone to far this time?

"Tch, of course not! Zim has went even FURTHER then I when it comes to his... horridly planned pranks."

Dib took off his fogged up glasses and wiped them off with the sleeve of his trench coat to clear them off before sliding them back on. He shook his head, pushing back his sticky black hair out of his face.

_I'm in the right, it's about time I give that space boy the biggest prank he'll never forget!... Can't talk to myself too much now. I've got to remember to preserve whatever oxygen I have left now to make it back to the surface without suffocating and actually dying down here- in a premature grave._

The young paranormal investigator shuddered at the thought. Even though it would be pretty cool to see if he would become a ghost or not- he had plenty of time to figure that out when he got older and could rise himself back from the dead. Although he to admit, this whole prank was almost dream-like- a dream within a dream.

_I mean, I can't explain just how it feels, the thoughts of my premature burial... Inside this oblong box I already lie, now lets hope I don't get buried alive! Maybe I should have done what Houdini did in his buried alive trick... Ah, but that would have been too easy, to simple! Someone would have noticed that it wasn't a real coffin and my plan would have been blown. So now, I do it the old fashioned way..._

Dib knew he didn't have that much time being trapped in his coffin. Maybe an hour and a half at most if he could steady his breathing instead of panicking- if he was any 'normal' person but that was just it- he wasn't. He had created his own rather small, but workable oxygen tank to at least keep him going for a day or possibly two. Though two would have been severely pushing it. Though the actual hardest part of the trick would be escaping out of the coffin without the six feet layer of earth crushing him before he could even reach the surface. His eyes suddenly widened when he realized his dire mistake- he hadn't had the chance to grab anything besides a small knife to help dig his way out of the ground.

Was he going to actually die down here?! Panic began to set in, but Dib remembered to control his breathing to preserve his oxygen so he wouldn't have to use the tank just yet. He had to think of a way to dig himself free before his twenty-four hours was all used up, without getting crushed to death. He pulled out his knife and took a deep breath, his mind reeling. But he couldn't allow himself to die just yet, because only Zim was allowed to kill him or vice-versa. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"... Crap, I didn't really think this ALL the way through, did I?"

He placed his hand on the top of the casket and could have sworn that he felt a tiny bit of warmth from the cold dirt that was suppose to be on top of his coffin.

_How strange... isn't dirt suppose to be cold?_

Zim quietly approached Dib's house, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. He was lying to himself for the real reason why he was there, imagining it to be just like any other 'normal' day between him and Dib. His eyes clouded up as memories began to flow into his mind, his fists clenched. The lonely Invader began to tremble fighting back the tears that threatened to reveal themselves yet again but he refused to give in- even though the only thing watching was the hollow moon fading in and out of the black sky, hiding itself behind few passing storm clouds.

"What have I... become?"

Zim sniffled into the sleeve of his irken uniform, wiping away a few stray tears. "A sniffling worm baby- over my worst enemy. Why? What is wrong with me? What is this that I am feeling?... Why have you done this to me Dib, why?!" He howled up toward the blackened sky even though he knew he would get no answer back. His eyes narrowed stubbornly. "Fine, DON'T answer me, you pathetic human! Zim will find your killer- and avenge your death! Hmph, Zim must to everything for you, musn't he? You would be no where without precious Zim!" The slight grin that had spread across his features faded as he looked back toward the ground, approaching the door to the house. He paused for a moment, arm half raised-

"And Zim is no where, without you..."

He shook his head, remembering what he came here to do, and knocked on the door with his gloved hand. The knock echoed around the block and rang in Zim's head. It wasn't like it was the first time he had ever knocked on Dib's door, asking for help and for a split second the Irken hoped it wouldn't be his last either. Memories flowed back to him as the doorknob began to wiggle- someone was answering the door. The alien's hope began to rise, actually believing that his Dib was behind the door, getting ready for a silly explanation to why the Invader was harassing him at THIS hour. Two of his three fingers crossed behind his back, his eyes stared intentionally into the door as it swung open to reveal-

That big head he had begun to miss, those glasses that missed nothing Zim did, the silly blue shirt he always wore, that black yet rain repellent black trench coat he had been allowed to borrow once before, and that scythe like black hair that wouldn't look right on anyone else but Dib.

"Dib?" Zim whispered in a hoarse almost silent voice. He slowly began to raise his hand to put it on Dib- to see if it was just an illusion- or if his Dib really had come back from the dead.

"What do you want, Zim?"

_Wait.. the voices... they... they don't match!_

The illusion was suddenly shattered right in front of Zim. His eyes widened as the image of Dib began to melt away with his hope and happiness. Purple hair, angry piercing eyes, smaller head, Gaz had replaced the image of Dib standing in the doorway. A bitter taste filled his mouth as his hand dropped to his side. The agonizing sadness and anger had returned once more leaving him hollow and empty. Drained.

"What do you think I want?" He snapped toward Gaz, eyes narrowed unphased by her intimidating anger.

"Obviously a good punch in the face if you think that it's ok to go around waking people up at four in the morning!" Gaz growled at him threateningly. Zim still refused to back down to the younger sister. He was hell bent determined in figuring out what in the hell had stolen his Dib away from him. he stood his ground, fists clenched.

"I don't care what time it is, Gaz! Time does not matter to Zim! What DOES matter to me, is the information on how the Dib... how the Dib..." The words refused to come out of his dry throat. The Irken tried as hard as he could to fight back his swollen tongue and finish his sentence as Dib's younger sister glared at him expectantly. After a few long moments of choked up silence, Gaz realized that Zim wouldn't- no, couldn't finish his sentence and decided to finish it for him, coldly and unemotionally like usual.

"How he died, right?"

Zim couldn't answer so he only nodded in silence.

"Well too bad, it's family business. Why do you even CARE Zim, I thought you two were like.. worst enemies or something." Zim glared at Gaz, feeling his patience holding on to its last thread.

"We are- well, were. But **I** was suppose to be the one to kill him, not anyone else! Only me, ZIM! So, I want revenge, and I'm not going to let some pathetic earth monkey such as yourself, stand in my way!"

Gaz in a shocked silence couldn't seem to find a comeback for him. No one, not even DIB had ever stood up to her before, and now here Zim was standing on HER property in front of HER house, demanding her for answers, at four in the morning, and even went as far as to say such things to her?

"No. Now leave Zim, before I make you suffer a fate worse then my brothers." Gaz went to slam the door in the alien's face but a booted foot blocked the entrance.

Zim's patience had snapped.

His fingers wrapped around the door and pried it open and out of Gaz's hands before they went to wrap themselves around Gaz's pajama shirt collar. He yanked Gaz close to where they were eye to eye, face to face, and he growled threateningly. A strange side of Zim that hadn't ever been seen before. An actual scary, threatening side that didn't seem to hesitate when it came to getting what it wanted.

"I don't give a rats ass! You tell me, NOW Gaz, before **I** make YOUR life a living Hell to where DEATH would be welcomed!" He slammed her against the door frame as if he was warning her- that even though he had failed at many other things, he would make sure to succeed at this one. "I will make sure that you suffer until you BEG me for death and even then I won't bring you that comfort! When you do finally die a slow agonizing death in my basement of my lab,I'll be extra sure to rip out your heart and eat it as a snack in front of your dimming shallow eyes!"

Silence passed between the two. Long minutes of silence. Yet this did not bother the Invader, he somehow sensed that he had won the fight between him and Gaz and the human was letting it all sink in. Even though no fear showed in the younger sister's eyes, he knew he had snapped something inside of Gaz. Whether good or bad wasn't his problem, finding out who killed HIS Dib was and if it meant he would later suffer for doing this to Gaz then so be it. As long as he got his revenge he would die happily and content with the way things went.

"Fine." Gaz said lowly. Zim released her and backed up watching her carefully. It was too easy, there had to be some catch coming...-

"Come back at eight and on my way out the door to skool- I'll tell you. But Zim- after you get finished doing your stupid revenge, I WILL make you rue the day you EVER touched me and threatened me. You remember that, I will get you back."

The ominous threat didn't phase or even scare Zim. He had accepted his fate the moment his patience had snapped. "Fine, then at eight, I will be back for the information. Don't try to lie to me, Gaz. I'll know, and then there WILL be a war between you and I." Zim wasn't going to try and push for answers any sooner then she had said. He knew he had gotten lucky just getting anything out of her, he wasn't stupid enough to push it. At least, not yet. He'd give her a chance around eight and see what happened but until then- he had a long four hours of wait in front of him.

The Irken backed up even further as the door slammed in his face. Gaz was pissed, he could feel it through the door yet he wasn't exactly focused on Gaz anymore, but the door in front of him. The image of Dib that had appeared in the doorway had caused his heart the flutter unlike anything he had felt before. Why was that?

He lifted up his hand and placed it on the door shutting his eyes. He listened to the silence of the night around him, trying his hardest to picture Dib's voice asking him what he was doing there, through the door. Boy, did he miss Dib's annoying voice that always broke through his thoughts and schemes. _What I would give, just to hear it one last time..._

He took his hand off the door and turned his back to the house. Zim began his lonely walk back to his base in complete silence. Making a silent vow to himself to avenge the death of Dib or die trying. His nerves were shot from the sudden stand off with Gaz and his belly trembling with the idea of figuring out how Dib died in just four more hours. The moon was beginning to fade behind the Earth's cold surface and he knew the sun would be rising soon. Though the icy light left of the moon only reminded Zim of Dib's cold grave and the feeling of his head against the headstone. Reminded him of the feelings and emotions he had felt on top of Dib's coffin, the despair he felt when he heard the coffin strike the ground, the loneliness that blanketed him as Dib's coffin was being blanketed by that cold dirt of the Earth...

Zim quietly entered his base and shut the door silently behind him. Gir was asleep on the couch once more, he had fallen asleep waiting on Zim to return home from Dib's. It would be for the best if he kept Gir asleep instead of waking the dysfunctional SIR unit. The alien was craving for some time alone to get his head and thoughts straight. Or at least to stop his body from trembling. He walked into the kitchen leading himself away from the living room and sat down at the table laying his head against the hard surface. It suddenly felt like all the previous energy had been sucked clean from his body, like he didn't have the energy to go on.

_Maybe... it's a good thing that I am waiting four hours... it seems like tonight's events.. have just drained me..._

He closed his eyes, listening to the silence, trying his hardest not to think. It was strange, even though Zim didn't NEED to sleep, it actually felt like he needed to. Like it would be the right thing to do to gain all that lost energy back. To renew his fighting spirit that he had felt overcome by, on Dib's grave.

Yet his thoughts kept roaming back toward Dib, reliving their memories together behind closed eyes. Almost like watching a movie of their life and them together. It gave him a strange feeling of happiness and warmth in his tummy. Something he hadn't exactly felt before. The memories of them fighting and working together, it seemed to make him happy and content, calming down the Irken enough to where he could almost drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_Dib... I wonder... wherever you are... are you... thinking of me too?_

Then for once Zim fell asleep- dreaming of him and Dib.

_"Oh come on, seriously Zim?" Dib snicked and held up a bunny in Zim's direction.  
"Eek! GET THAT... THAT RODENT BEAST MONSTER OF CUTENESS AWAY FROM ME!" Zim jumped back away from Dib and glared at him.  
"You are seriously scared of a little cute bunny?" Dib laughed and walked closer toward Zim with the bunny held out to touch Zim. Zim's eyes widened and he continued to back up until eventually he was pinned to the wall, Dib only walking closer, a smirk covering his face._

_"I'll have you KNOW, FILTHY human, that I am not SCARED of the BUNNY itself!" He wrinkled his nose and backed up all the way into the wall to try and escape the touch of the bunny. "It's just COVERED in filthy, filthy, disgusting GERMS!" Dib laughed and pulled the bunny back into a tight embrace to his chest shaking his head. "I swear, for an elite alien race, the littlest things can ruin your plans, can't it?"_  
_"Shut up, Dib-worm! One day I WILL rule your planet and make you PAY for saying stuff like that!"_

_"Man, if you are this scared of a bunny, I would LOVE to see your reaction to the EASTER bunny! Haha!" Dib chuckled to himself earning a curious glare from Zim. "Oh but you know, I'm sure you don't know what the Easter bunny is so-"_  
_"Tell Zim what this... EASTER bunny is?"_  
_"Nah, I think I'll let you find out on your own..." Zim pointed at Dib and growled darkly, "You will tell Zim! Or Zim will force it out of you!" Dib rolled his eyes, knowing that Zim had NEVER once seemed to be able to force anything out of him, but realizing toying with the alien could be just as fun he decided to humor Zim and play along._

_"Well, the Easter bunny is a BIGGER version of this bunny, except it can stand up and walk on his hind feet like a human. And also wears clothes like a human." Dib snuggled his little Easter present close to his chest as he continued, deciding to milk the story a little bit. "He brings eggs, toys, and candy to the human children of Earth, but if he knows you are an alien he'll hunt you down and instead of leaving harmless eggs in your home, he'll leave his evil egg minions that hatch into alien eating GIANT chickens that crave your alien flesh!" Zim's expression was pure horror and fear. Was Zim ACTUALLY believing this stupid story? /Hehe, silly alien boy! You'd fall for anything I say!/ His grin widened as he continued._

_"The chickens will hunt you down until they find and eat you with their uh... Their..." Dib was having a little bit of trouble now, scratching his brain for ideas. "Indestructible candy people! They'll nibble off your legs like we do with chocolate bunny ears.~" The thought of a chocolate bunny right now was appealing, yet watching the fear turn into terror on the alien's face was just as appealing. In fact- His glasses caught glimpse of a person wearing an Easter Bunny costume for all the younger children to get pictures with. Dib waved the man in the rabbit's costume over before he sneered and pointed suddenly for Zim to see._

_"Zim, Zim look! It's too late for you now, the Easter Bunny knows you are here and is after you! He will be sending his alien eating chickens after you at any moment! Better run home Zim, run home and hide- OOOUPH!" Dib didn't have time to even finish his sentence. He had frighted Zim so bad that the Irken had practically almost jumped into Dib's arms and clutched on to his trench coat, eyes clamped shut trembling from fear. "Protect Zim, Dib-human! Protect Zim from the TERRIBLE Easter Bunny, DON'T LET HIM EAT ZIM!"_

_Dib looked down at the smaller form of the trembling alien and couldn't help but finding him rather cute, clutched to him like he was his protector. Pushed all the way up against him as if the Easter Bunny was really coming to get him and he thought Dib would save him from the terrible monster. Dib couldn't help but be overcome with his feelings for Zim and lifted up his chin with his hand looking down at him through his glasses loving and protectively. Holding Zim close with his other hand he leaned in and whispered so only Zim would hear._

_"Don't worry Zim, I won't let the big bad Easter Bunny get you. I'll be your protector- I'll save you."_

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Zim's, giving him a soft reassuring yet passionate kiss. His warm eyes melting Zim against Dib's chest and had him clinging to Dib for a whole new reason. Zim didn't fight against the warmth of Dib's embrace and had even completely forgotten about the germy bunny that was pressed in between the both of them. Instead, he was focused on the warmth in his belly, the safety he found with HIS Dib. Something that Zim never thought he would do, even now. Dib's voice caught him off guard as he pulled away.

"You know.. I could fall in love with you."

Zim's head shot off the table as a soft alarm went off in his ear letting him know it was close to eight and time for him to make his way back to Dib's house to speak with Gaz. Yet, his body didn't seem like it wanted to move. Something had left him shocked and out of place, yet left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it his dream?

Through the haziness of Zim's thoughts, Dib's voice echoed in his foggy head.

_"You know... I could fall in love with you."_

"I guess... I'm dreaming with you tonight... somehow, Dib..."

* * *

So as promised, Chapter 2 is finally out before April 1st. We slowly are dipping into the real bit of the story. We find out Dib is actually alive but buried six feet under and slowly beginning to realize he screwed up- bad. That Zim secretly harbors confused feeling for the human, and that dreams can be just as realistic as the actual memories. Plus, I had to throw in some Easter scenes since I know I'll miss Easter (yet again), and not be able to do an Easter one-shot in time.

Oh well. Maybe next year.

Characters are going to seem a little off since a lot of confusing things are happening, especially to our favorite Irken. So please forgive me for the smallish OC moments. Anyway, again per usual chapters please do feel free to leave me some feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys think or if your still interested in the fic. Until then, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: A Certain Irken

**April's Fool**

**(A short Zadr Story)**

**Chapter 3: A Certain Irken.**

The dream had rattled the Irken right down to the bone.

And for a few long moments, Zim couldn't seem to find himself, lost in a whirlwind of confusing agonizing emotions once more; the warmth in his belly almost unfamiliar, as unfamiliar as the liquids that were oozing from his eyes yet again that day, the way his lips seemed to tingle even though it was just a dream, the confusion of what it all meant, why he had dreamed Dib had done such a stupid thing…

It was almost too much for him to bare, and he couldn't help but feel as if he was drowning underneath everything- the only thing that kept him from slipping under? His curiosity. Curiosity to who killed ihis/i crazy, stupid… kind… loving Dib.

He needed to do this.

Finally seeming to come to, the invader took a deep breath and forced himself off the chair with a quick and determined mind. He would do whatever it takes to avenge him, even if it was uncharacteristic for two enemies to feel the urge to avenge the others death, in a way, if he killed whoever killed Dib, he would have been the one to kill him.

Right? Isn't that the only reason why he felt this insane urge to destroy whoever did this?

With a more unusually focused mind he made his way toward the door, sneaking passed GIR who amazingly remained asleep even after the alarm had sounded. He was in luck, because otherwise he didn't doubt the SIR unit would have asked to join him on his trek to Dib-Gaz's, and right now that was the last thing he honestly needed.

He quickly dressed himself in his disguise- after all, the humans should be up by now- narrowed concentrated red eyes not even wincing as the contacts where slid in. This was it, the ice breaker.

A deep breath and the door was opened, light suddenly flooded into the house, washing over Zim with an almost embracing warmth, sharp to the eyes but not to the body, reminding him that today was a very new day- a day he couldn't waste on mourning, today was the day he was going to figure out who to slaughter.

Before he left however, something caught the corner of his eye- a picture Gir had found the night before, on the floor obviously have fallen from the dangling unit's hand. Zim tilted his head curiously and back tracked just to pick up the picture and take a quick glance at it-

Revealing him and Dib.

Dib had an arm wrapped around the obviously unhappy disguised Irken who had been trying to slide away. His hands were pushed up against Dib's side in a futile attempt to escape, but Dib had an arm wrapped around his torso forcing him in closer than he liked- height being at his advantage. He had a huge smile on his face, obviously laughing at his vain struggling, though eventually snapping the picture right as they both looked into the camera.

That smile that refused to come to the invader's face then fell on it now, even though it was a bit bitter-sweet. He only wished that he could have spent more time with Dib then on his plans to actually destroy the inferior annoying human.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he shoved the picture in a pocket and once again made his way to the door, disappearing behind the veil of sunlight that engulfed him, door shutting soundly behind him-

He was ready, with renewed energy; he could do this.

It hadn't taken him very long to reach Gaz's and Zim approached the house with hesitant steps. It was hard not to remember what happened previously, the image of Dib somehow being behind the door instead. He had to question whether or not those same exact thoughts would take over and throw him off his game, because he knew if Gaz sensed any moment of weakness, like a predator, she would aim right for his neck.

Zim had to tread lightly around that girl, at least in the sense of not exposing his weakness to her.

And right on cue the dark headed girl slid out of her house and ended up right in front of him, almost bumping directly into him. Nose stuck in her typical videogame. A few agonizing minutes seemed to tick by, and Zim waited for her to realize he was there, impatiently tapping his foot, arms crossed, and just as he was about to open his mouth and say something to let his presence be known she spoke up, not even looking up to acknowledge him.

Finally the moment he had been waiting for;

"Tak did it."

His world suddenly shattered, sky almost immediately darkening from the same threatening storm clouds from the night before as they slowly covered up the once shining sun. Of course he had missed them rolling in being so focused on everything else..

And then she was leaving, back to him, making her way to skool, as if nothing had changed, nothing big had been revealed, no life had been changed, no life had been taken away, nothing, said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if giving a weather forecast to him.

Why didn't she just say that earlier?!

Underneath the contacts, his eyes darkened very dangerously, narrowing in thought. It had been Tak, but why? Hadn't he defeated her or had she returned bitter as hell and ready for vengeance? …. Of course. Dib was the only one protecting Earth! Without him, she could try and defeat Zim, steal his mission, and actually COMPLETE it! Damn, she… was brilliant.

A lot smarter than he honestly gave her credit for.

"Tak, eh?"

The words left his mouth like venom dripping from a snake's fangs, even though Gaz was long gone and his words were lost to the deep roll of thunder that echoed off in the distance. He'd have to find Tak, and end their petty feud once and for all.

Not just for himself anymore, but for Dib.

* * *

Short, sweet, but right to the point. Now Zim thinks he knows exactly what happened to Dib, and who exactly to exact his revenge on- but the question is, why, how, and was Tak really apart of this terribly thought out plan?

As promised right on April 1st! I don't have any more dates currently of when I can promise the fourth chapter to be coming out, but I can only hope soon since I can sense the fanfic slowly starting to draw to a close. It definitely won't have to be a year or four, I can promise you that much, haha. Just be patient, patience is a virtue kind readers.

Until then, remember- prank the living crap out of people and have fun! It's a holiday for the real jokers out there, enjoy yourself.

Happy April 1st everyone!


End file.
